


Rekindling the Flame

by boneswrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, Angst, Apart For Too Long, Catching Up, Cuddles, Dad Logan, Dogs, Domesticity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military, Reunion, they are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: Logan Howlett and Tony Stark are reunited fifteen years after life had separated them. Memories of being together from their college years help them to reconnect, as they start to get to know each other again after all that time apart; learning what has changed and what has stayed the same about them over the years. And even though they were apart, their love for each other never faded.They quickly find their place in each other's lives once again, and it feels as right and as natural as ever. And this time one thing is for damn sure: they won't let life pull them apart again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More LoganTony! I love these two so much. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

It has been so long since Logan had seen any of them. He got the invitation to his fifteenth anniversary class reunion ten days ago, and the event was the following day. He had also gotten invitations on the five and ten year marks, but he was always out of town at a conference when the event would take place. This time, however, he would be available. Still, he hadn’t made up his mind as to whether he’ll attend or not. It’s been a long time, too long and he isn’t the same person he was during those college years. He’d gone through a lot, and he had to change to adapt. He just wasn’t sure how well that would sit with everyone he knew. Before he had gotten the invitation, he hadn’t really thought about any of those people. Well, with the exception of one person. And perhaps, thinking about that _one_ person was proving to stir Logan away from the reunion, not towards it. After all, it’s been too long and yeah, Logan definitely wasn’t the same. He was scared to… _disappoint_ that one person. 

“Stop overthinking and just go,” a voice snaps Logan out of his haze.

Logan turns around and sees Erik standing behind him, his best friend who he met a year after he moved away from New York City after college graduation and they’ve been best friends ever since. 

It’s almost like Erik could read Logan’s thoughts, and more often than not, Logan is convinced Erik _can_ read his mind. 

“It’s not that simple,” Logan says, dropping on the couch with a sigh.

“Uh, yes it is. You pick out a nice outfit, get in that car of yours and drive over there,” Erik shrugs. 

“I haven’t seen them in _years_.”

“So?”

“I don’t get the point of these events anyway.”

“Maybe they’re to, I don’t know, reunite. With people you miss. With people you lost contact with,” Erik hints.

Logan catches on quick. “Don’t do that, thinking about him only makes me not wanna go more.”

“That’s the wrong way about it.”

“Listen,” Logan sighs again. “I haven’t talked or seen him in thirteen years. We aren’t the same people we were. I am not the same person I was and I don’t know how he’ll react to that. I don’t know what to expect.” 

“You’re nervous, I get that. What you and him had wasn’t just anything, it was real and strong, I know. But don’t you just wonder…maybe this is exactly what you need, seeing him again, reconnecting with him again. Some of the happiest time I’ve seen you were either when you’re with Laura or when you talked to me about him. He’s important to you, he still is and he always will be. I think he’s the reason you should go tomorrow,” Erik express with a genuine tone.

Logan runs a hand through his hair, letting Erik’s words sink in. 

He clears his throat after a few minutes. “Laura go down okay?”

“Yup, out like a light. Had me read four stories but it was worth it. I truly am her favorite Godfather,” Erik says proudly.

“You’re her only Godfather,” Logan teases.

“Still, I’m her favorite.”

Logan chuckles.

“Alright, I better get going. Think about what I said, okay?” Erik pats Logan’s thigh and he’s gone.

Logan stays on the couch for a little while after Erik leaves, and then he decides to call it a night. He switches off the light and tiptoes into Laura’s room, lifting part of the blanket that she kicked off to the floor and covering her again. He watches her cuddle into the fluffy material and leans down to kiss her forehead. Leaving the door slightly ajar, he heads into his bedroom and changes into comfortable sweats and a tshirt. 

He keeps twisting and turning for a better part of an hour, Erik’s earlier words bouncing around in his head. Giving up on sleep for now, Logan gets out and walks into his closet, switching on the light. He digs through his old stuff until he finds it. A box he hadn’t laid a finger on in maybe ten years. He puts it out, holding it to his chest, calculating, assessing. He quickly walks back to his bed with the box in hand before he changes his mind. 

He sits on the mattress, slowly opening the box and he can’t help the smile that spreads on his face when he sees the first picture.

He. Him.

Tony.

Beautiful Tony Stark who took Logan’s breath away the first time he laid eyes on him. 

It was halfway into their first year at college, when they bumped into each other on campus. As in, literally bumped into each other. They took one look at each other, their eyes going wide and that was it. Logan doesn’t believe in love at first sight but if anything were to describe what happened in that moment, that was the closest thing he could name. 

Logan noticed the textbooks in Tony’s hands and Tony told him he was studying mechanical engineering. Logan told Tony he was studying history. 

It took about another week for them to see each other again but throughout every single one of those days, neither of them could stop thinking about the other. 

Tony then introduced Logan to his best friend, James Rhodes. And the three of them became inseparable. They did everything together. Tony and Rhodey asked Logan if he’d like to move into their shared apartment when their second year started, and he agreed in a heartbeat. 

Logan and Tony started dating a couple months into their second year. 

Logan had never been in love before that, not that he was looking for anything or that it was on his mind. But being with Tony made him happier, made him stronger. It took him a while to realize what it was—that he was in love with Tony—but once he figured it out, everything fell into place. It was so right and so natural. And Tony was in love with him, too. It was perfect.

Until he had to move away.

It happened a few months after the graduated. They were both filled with promise and hope, and Logan still remembers how quickly Tony’s face changed, how quickly it fell and how his eyes welled up, when he told him he had no choice but to move. 

They held each other for what felt like hours, neither wanting to let go. They both let the tears roll down their cheeks, not bothering to wipe them because they know the tears will instantly get replaced. Tony’s hands were curled tightly into Logan’s shirt, his knuckles white while Logan had one hand firmly holding the small of Tony’s back and his other hand holding the back of Tony’s head, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. 

Logan kept apologizing, saying he would stay if he could, saying that he doesn’t know if he’ll come back but he will always love Tony for the rest of his life. Too choked up to answer, Tony had nodded and managed to whisper that he, too, will love Logan for as long as he lives. 

The rest went by with a blur for Logan. Letting Tony go. Walking and walking for what seemed like years, getting in a car, driving away, seeing Tony getting smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror. It had began to rain. 

They kept in touch for the following two years, phone calls here and there, text messages. But then life happened and they lost touch.

Still, there wasn’t a day that went by that Logan didn’t think about Tony.

Logan is looking at a smiling Tony, the picture in his hand drew his features so clearly and wonderfully. Logan remembers this picture, he had taken it and Tony had noticed a second before it was snapped. It was a few months before graduation, they were hanging out at their usual spot and Logan decided and attempted to take a picture without Tony noticing. Tony’s eyes were almost closed, his eye wrinkles prominent in the photo and Logan always loved the way Tony’s eyes wrinkled when he smiled or laughed. But under those shielded eyes, Logan knew that a pair of brown eyes shone brighter than the sun. The eyes that lightened up his life and filled it with wonder and hope. Oh how much he misses those eyes. How much he misses the way Tony’s face slowly breaks into a smile. He misses how messy Tony’s hair would be in the morning and how he’d run his fingers through the strands, trying to tame it. He misses _Tony_.

Logan spends another hour going through his and Tony’s pictures from their years at college. Some taken by each other, others taken by their friends. And then he finds his favorite one.

He and Tony have their arms around each other, holding each other close. Logan is smiling, looking directly into the camera but Tony, Tony’s smiling, but he's looking at Logan. And Logan remembers that look—Tony looking at him with so much love and comfort and trust and passion, and Logan’s heart instantly warms at that. 

Maybe Tony won’t turn away when he sees how Logan has changed.

Maybe Tony won’t be disappointed. 

Maybe.

*****

Logan decides to dress smart casual, a pair of dark jeans, an unbuttoned while shirt and a blazer. His beard is heavy on his face and his hair short, but he quickly runs his fingers through his hair and pats his beard, spraying some cologne and checking his outfit in the mirror one final time. Satisfied, he walks into the living room where Erik and Laura are, he’s sitting on the couch, balancing the little girl on his thigh. Laura extends her arms towards her dad as soon as he’s in her sight. Logan smiles, picking her up and kissing her small nose.

“Hey monkey,” he admires.

Laura smiles at her nickname, her hands going to Logan’s beard.

“She likes that beard,” Erik comments, watching them.

Logan nods, this time kissing her hands. “It tickles her.”

And on cue, Laura giggles when her hands touch Logan’s beard again.

“You look good,” Erik runs his eyes over Logan. “I like it, simple yet elegant.”

“Thanks, that was the aim,” Logan says, kissing Laura’s forehead before passing her back to Erik. 

“I can stay over if you’re gonna stay out late,” Erik offers. 

“I don’t think I’ll be out that late,” Logan grabs his keys and wallet from on top of the counter.

“I’m just saying, keep that in mind. We’re gonna play and then eat and then watch a movie until this one falls asleep,” Erik tells Logan the day’s plan, booping Laura’s nose in the process. 

“I’ll text you.”

“Sounds good. Say bye to daddy,” Erik tells Laura, holding her hand to wave at Logan. 

“Bye darlin’,” Logan waves back. “Call me if you need me.” 

Logan arrives to the hotel where the event is being held an hour after it starts. He didn’t want to be the first one there yet he didn’t want to walk in at the last minute either. He parks his car in the parking reserved for the reunion and notices the amount of cars already there. He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly and after looking at himself in the rearview mirror, he steps out of the car and walks towards the entrance. 

Right through the door was a big table with name tags scattered on it. He looks for his name and picks it up, clipping it on his jacket. He quickly scans the table for Tony’s name tag but doesn’t find it. Either means he’s already here or he isn’t coming at all. 

Nervousness and excitement runs through Logan’s body at the same time. Just the idea that Tony could be around, mere feet away from him is…a feeling Logan had missed.

Logan walks around for a while, grabbing a drink from one of passing waiters, his eyes darting around the big room, anticipation flooding his veins. He sees a few people he knows and gives them a nod. And then he’s there, he’s looking straight at him. Tony.

Logan freezes, his eyes glued to the man in front of him. There’s a group formed around Tony so it takes him a moment to notice Logan but when he does, he stares, too. 

Logan’s eyes are wide, his fingers tightening around the glass in his grip, and he’s licking his suddenly dry lips. He doesn’t know what to do. He didn’t think this far ahead. Didn’t think what he’d do if he actually _sees_ Tony.

And then Tony is moving through the crowd, moving _towards_ Logan. And a million things run through Logan’s mind. He thinks about running, he thinks about walking to Tony. 

And the closer Tony gets, the clearer his eyes become. And Logan, Logan can’t tear his eyes away from those perfect brown irises. Exactly how they appeared in his dreams. Exactly how he always remembered them. Utterly, breathtakingly beautiful.

Tony stops when he’s close to Logan. Not too close, but close enough. And he smiles, and his eyes wrinkle and his eyes sparkle and suddenly all Logan wants to do is wrap his arms around Tony and make up for the last fifteen years they spent apart. 

But he doesn’t. 

And then he’s hearing Tony speak and he would probably cry right then and there because god damn, _he missed that voice so much_.

“Logan,” Tony says. “I…I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Logan clears his throat, his heart beating in his ears. “I didn’t think I’d come. But…I’m glad I did. It’s good to see you, Tony.”

The smile never leaves Tony’s face. “It’s good to see you, too. Really good. We got a lot to catch up on, what do you say?” He asks, nudging his head towards some empty tables in the far corner of the room where it’s a little quieter.

Logan nods. “Lead the way.” 

_Yeah_ , Logan thinks, _this was definitely worth it_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Tony catch up and meet important figures in each other's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much soft! Feedback is always greatly appreciated!

Logan and Tony settle in one of the booth tables, a waiter immediately walking over to take their drinks order.

“Whiskey on the rocks,” Tony orders.

“Beer,” Logan follows.

“Ah, I see some things haven’t changed,” Tony raises an eyebrow.

A small chuckle leaves Logan’s lips. “Well, at least that didn’t change.”

Tony doesn’t reply, just takes a few moments to look at Logan, really look at him. His eyes dance over Logan’s features, taking in his thick beard and hairstyle. He focuses on Logan’s hazel eyes, and they seem the same and different at the same time. They’re the same golden shade of hazel Tony always loved but they also seem sadder, tired. 

“I like the beard, the look suits you,” Tony speaks.

Logan nods, his hand unconsciously running over it. “I always wanted to try it out, but I was always too damn impatient when I was younger.”

Tony smiles.

“I found a box of old pictures from the college days,” Logan says, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“How embarrassing are those pictures?”

“Some are…pretty embarrassing,” Logan laughs. “But they brought back good memories.”

“I’m sure they did,” Tony joins in with Logan’s laughter. 

“I don’t have them right now but I can somehow get them to you?”

“Yeah, I’d like that. I have some as well, so we can exchange,” Tony suggests. 

“That sounds good.”

Their drinks arrive a minute later.

Logan takes a longer than necessary sip from his ice cold beer, because he still can’t wrap his head around the fact that he’s actually sitting across from Tony right this moment. 

“A lot has happened over the years, huh?”

Logan fixes his gaze on Tony, and slowly nods. “Yeah, some could even say too much has happened.” 

“What are you doing now?” Tony asks.

“I’m a history professor,” Logan replies, taking another gulp.

“No,” Tony gasps. “Now I recall you saying that teaching was something you absolutely _didn’t_ wanna do.”

Another chuckle from Logan. “You can say that time made me wiser. What about you?”

“I run the family business, I pretty much had my destiny planned out, but I enjoy it. Kids?” Tony takes a sip of his whiskey. 

“Yeah, a little girl, Laura. She’s two,” Logan smiles. 

“Oh,” Tony breathes. “So you’re seeing someone…?”

Logan shakes his head. “No, I…haven’t really been in any relationships since…no, it was a one night stand and when Laura’s mom found out she was pregnant, well she didn’t want to keep the baby but when she told me, I immediately fell in love with the baby and just knowing I was going to be a dad, well…I decided to fight for her and holding her for the first time, and seeing her eyes open and she recognized me and smiled…Laura saved my life.”

Tony’s smile gets bigger, a soft expression on his face, his eyes glittering with admiration.

“The truth is,” Logan continues. “After I lost you…it was hard, it was so hard and it was just dark all around. The things I did, the things I witnessed and went through, it almost tore me apart. But being a dad to that beautiful girl lit up the darkness.”

It takes Tony a couple moments to react, taken aback by Logan’s confession. He didn’t expect Logan to say all that but once it all settles, Tony extends his hand, covering Logan’s with his own. “I get that, because it was the same for me, it was hard and dark and unbearable. But a part of me always knew we’d find each other again.”

“I’m sorry,” Logan says. “For leaving you, I never meant to hurt you.”

“Hey, there’s nothing to apologize for. You didn’t have a choice, the army recruited you, you couldn’t say no. I just hoped and prayed every day that you’d make it back safe,” Tony tightens his hold on Logan’s hand. 

Logan nods, the words stuck in his throat. 

“Lighten up,” Tony smiles. “We’re both here now, aren’t we? And look who it is,” Tony points over Logan’s shoulder.

Logan turns his head and gets to his feet, a smile popping on his face.

“No way!” A voice exclaims. “If it isn’t Jimmy Howlett himself! And here I thought he had completely forgotten about us!” 

Logan chuckles, embracing the man. “It’s good to see you, Rhodes. And no, I didn’t completely forget about you guys.”

“Well, you have a hell of a way of showing it,” Rhodes pats Logan’s shoulder before they pull apart. 

“Come on, join us,” Tony says, squeezing Rhodes’s shoulder.

“Ah, some things don’t change, huh?” Rhodes comments when he sees Logan and Tony’s drinks.

The three of them spend the next few hours chatting and catching up, but it was mostly Tony and Rhodes listening to Logan talk about his life for the past fifteen years. He showed them endless pictures of Laura, his eyes glimmering with pride and love and of course the two other men immediately fell in love with her. They made Logan promise to bring her along so they can meet her.

Time flew by and before he knew it, it was time for Logan to go home.

“I should get home, Erik’s probably fallen asleep on the couch,” Logan announces, catching the slight wave of disappointment coming over Tony and Rhodes’s faces. 

“You gotta bring him, too, we need to meet him,” Rhodes says.

“And we need to thank him, and probably congratulate him for keeping up with you for so long,” Tony smirks. 

Logan playfully rolls his eyes. “You guys will like him.”

“I don’t doubt.” 

Tony and Rhodes give Logan this phone numbers, and he gives them his.

“Should we make a group chat?” Rhodes suggests.

“God no,” Logan chuckles. 

They end up making the group chat anyway. 

*****

Logan finds his thoughts drifting to Tony a lot during the next few days. And he even catches himself smiling at the thought of the other man. Their meeting had intensified Logan’s love for Tony, the love that never really disappeared but was tucked away at the back of Logan’s heart. That love came rushing forward, taking the front and center spot and Logan felt like he was back at college, falling heads over heels for Tony all over again. It didn’t feel misplaced or outdated, it felt so _right_.

Logan’s phone dings in his pocket. He pulls it out and unlocks it: a new text.

From Tony.

Logan smiles, opening the new conversation. 

_Tony: [3:48 PM] Got any plans for Saturday?_

_Logan: [3:49 PM] Not that I’m aware of. Got something in mind?_

_Tony: [3:51 PM] As a matter of fact, I do. Lunch near Central Park? I know a good place._

_Logan: [3:52 PM] Sounds like a plan._

_Tony: [3:53 PM] Great!_

_Tony: [3:53 PM] Bring Laura._

_Tony: [3:53 PM] I’ll bring Newt._

_Logan: [3:54 PM] Newt?_

_Tony: [3:55 PM] You’ll meet him…_

Logan spends the remaining days leading up to the weekend—three days—thinking about who Newt is. He never asked Tony if he had any kids, part of him assumed Tony would have brought it up when Logan talked about Laura. And Tony doing no such thing made Logan assume he didn’t have any kids. Now, however, Logan found himself wondering, nervous even, at the thought of Tony having a family. He always wanted Tony to be happy, God knows the man deserves all the happiness, but also a part of Logan was…maybe let down a little at the thought. All of this and maybe Tony was the one in a relationship, with a family. Yet there was no ring on his finger.

Logan didn’t have more time to dwell on things as time flew and it was Saturday. It was a nice day out, the sun shining, warming up the atmosphere with the occasional breeze here and there. Logan went for a simple outfit, dressing in jeans, a polo t-shirt. He dressed Laura in comfortable grey sweats, a red t-shirt and packed a light jacket in her bag. Logan had packed Laura’s lunch to take with them and they were ready to go.

“Here we go, monkey,” Logan kisses Laura’s forehead before picking her up, and shouldering her bag on the other side. 

It being a good day out, Logan decides to walk instead of taking his car. And he knows parking is a hassle in this city anyway. It takes him about twenty five minutes to reach the address Tony had sent him, glancing at his phone, he notices that he’s early. 

He steps into the park and scans the open green in front of him, and he immediately spots Tony and…

A big German Shepherd running towards him, holding a chew toy and dropping it at Tony’s feet.

Logan watches Tony ruffle the dog’s fur, pick up the toy and toss it feet away. The dog doesn’t waste a single second in running after it.

_Newt_ , Logan concludes. And then everything seems much, much lighter. 

Logan, now holding Laura’s hand, is waving his other arm towards Tony when the other man turns around and Tony’s smile widens, as he jogs towards Logan and Laura.

“And I thought I was early,” Logan says, closing the distance between them and Tony.

Tony chuckles, shaking his head. “Thought I’d come out earlier to run around with this guy,” he gestures to his dog, who is now standing next to him.

“Newt,” Logan raises an eyebrow. “For a second, I thought Newt was your son.”

“Ah, close enough,” Tony shrugs. And then he kneels in front of Laura. “You must be Laura, your daddy told me a lot about you.”

Laura smiles, looking up at Logan.

Logan kneels as well. “Say hi to Uncle Tony, monkey. He’s a friend of mine from college.” 

“Hello,” Laura looks back to Tony.

“Hello princess,” Tony replies, and he notices how the little girl’s eyes are exactly the same color as Logan’s.

“Dog,” Laura’s eyes go wide with excitement when she notices Newt. 

“Yeah, monkey,” Logan chuckles. He looks at Tony, “she loves dogs.”

Tony nods. “This is Newt, you want to say hi?” 

Laura looks at Logan again.

“Go ahead, baby,” Logan smiles.

Tony extends his hand to Laura.

She reaches out and holds onto Tony’s hand, and then Tony is placing her small palm against the side of Newt’s face. And then Tony lets go and Laura holds her hand in place, wiggling her fingers against the fur.

Newt slightly moves his face and licks Laura’s hand, making her giggle. She places her another hand on the other side of his face and rubs his fur. He smiles at her and licks her cheek.

“Here,” Tony hands Laura Newt’s toy. “Throw it for him.”

Laura takes the toy and with lots of concentration, she throws it as far as she can.

Newt jogs over to the toy, picks it up and brings it back to Laura and she immediately claps and looks from Logan to Tony with delight radiating from her eyes and face. She picks up the toy again and throws it, this time moving away from the two men and towards Newt. 

“Well, they’re best friends now,” Logan comments, a smile on his face as gets to his feet.

Tony follows. “They’re a good match,” he agrees. And then he’s holding his hand out for Logan.

Logan hesitates for a second before reaching out and taking Tony’s hand, intertwining their fingers. And it feels so familiar, so right, it isn’t a ghost of a touch that Logan had felt for the past fifteen years. No, it’s solid and real and strong. 

Logan lifts his head and his eyes fall on Tony’s face. And it truly does take his breath away. A soft, warm smile on Tony’s face, and he’s looking at Logan like he’s the sun and the moon and the stars. And Logan feels a blush shine on his cheeks. Logan looks at Tony the same way.

Tony squeezes Logan’s hand, a promise. They found each other again, and they fit together perfectly. They’re both a little changed, yeah, but they can’t wait to learn more about each other.

And this, they realize, this is their second beginning. 

“Daddy!” Laura’s joy filled voice directs both men’s gazes towards her.

She’s holding out the toy for Logan.

Logan and Tony walk over and Logan takes the toy from Laura’s hand, getting the hint. It’s his turn to throw it and watch as Newt sprints to get it and instead of only dropping it by Logan’s feet, he manages to jump on Logan, catching him by surprise and nearly sending him falling backwards. 

All three of them are laughing as Newt licks Logan’s cheek and Logan is ruffling his fur. 

And this moment, this moment is exactly what Logan always hoped his life would be. 

And it was just beginning. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Tony text. Reminiscing of their college days through pictures. Erik meets Tony and Rhodey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

Logan couldn’t stop thinking about Tony. How good he was with Laura. How wonderful it felt to be in the man’s presence once again. And when they held hands…well, sparks flew. And Logan found himself daring to hope. And maybe, the thought that he was convinced by all those years—that he had lost Tony, the love of his life—was starting to fade away. And a new promise was growing in its place. 

Logan can’t help the smile that spreads on his face every time Tony crosses his mind, which is a lot. Needless to say, that particular detail didn’t go unnoticed by Erik.

“So, they want me to meet them, huh?” Erik says, falling backwards into the armchair right next to the couch where Logan was sitting.

Logan nods, taking a sip out of his usual morning coffee mug. 

“Good, I want to get my hands on some embarrassing stories of you during your college days,” Erik comments.

Logan scoffs. “You already know most of them.”

“The more the merrier,” Erik shrugs. 

“You know the most embarrassing ones anyway.”

“Says you,” Erik shakes his head. “I’ll confirm that myself when I hear the stories they have.”

“Suit yourself.”

“Oh I will,” Erik nods. “Besides, if you really have told me the most embarrassing ones, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“I didn’t have anything to worry about from the beginning,” Logan takes another sip.

“The embarrassing stories say otherwise.” 

Logan rolls his eyes, placing his mug on a coaster on the glass table in front of him. “I’m gonna go check on Laura, see if she’s awake yet.” 

Logan hears Erik chuckles as he walks away. He slowly peeks his head into Laura’s room, not wanting to disturb her if she’s still asleep. Instead, Laura is standing in her crib, holding onto the railing and Logan’s met with wide eyes, clearly awake, and Laura immediately smiles when she sees her father, raising her arms in the air. 

“Morning, monkey,” Logan returns the smile, walking into the room. He lifts her up and balances her against his hip, running his hand over her brown hair and kissing her forehead. “Did you sleep well?”

Laura nods, one of her arms going around Logan’s neck and her other hand holding the front of his shirt in her fist. 

“Someone’s here to see you,” Logan says.

“Tony?” Laura’s eyes go wide.

Logan chuckles, that one name warning his heart, and even more so because his daughter was also longing for Tony. The two of them had bonded strongly and so quickly, Logan had noticed. And frankly, he was relieved.

“No, baby, not Tony but we are going to see him again soon,” Logan promises, walking into the living room. “But look who’s here,” he points to his best friend.

“Erik!” Laura exclaims with excitement. 

“Hi, my love!” Erik replies with just as much excitement. He holds out his hands for her and she extends her arms towards him. 

Logan passes her to Erik with a chuckle, watching them for a few moments before heading to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. He could hear Erik and Laura’s giggles the entire way, and his smile gets wider. 

Logan decides to make pancakes for breakfast and while waiting for a pancake to cook, he pulls out his phone from his pocket and opens his conversation with Tony.

_Logan: [9:12 AM] You’ve got yourself a fan._

_Tony: [9:14 AM] Ooooh, spill._

_Logan: [9:15 AM] Laura._

_Tony: [9:16 AM] Aww!_ _She’s got herself a fan in me, too._

_Logan: [9:18 AM] I told her someone was here to see her and she asked if it was you…it was her Godfather but I promised she’d see you soon._

_Tony: [9:19 AM] And we intend to keep that promise._

_Logan: [9:22 AM] Absolutely. And Erik would love to meet you, too._

_Tony: [9:24 AM] Great! Looking forward to that. Also, let me know when you get it?_

_Logan: [9:26 AM] Get what?_

_Tony: [9:27 AM] Mail. From me._

_Logan: [9:28 AM] I’m confused…_

_Tony: [9:30 AM] You won’t be once you get the mail. Should arrive today._

Once the pancakes were done, Logan piles them up, grabs the Nutella and Maple syrup, and Laura’s whole grain cereal and milk and joins Erik and Laura in the living room, placing breakfast on the dinning table. 

Logan then walks towards the front door and opens it, sticking his head out for a few seconds before walking back inside, his eyebrow raised.

“What?” Erik asks.

“I was just checking if there was mail,” Logan replies, pouring Laura’s cereal into her favorite bowl and topping it with milk. 

“And you’re interested in your mail all of a sudden because…” Erik prompts. 

Erik doesn’t miss the light blush that overtakes Logan’s cheeks. “Tony said something is supposed to arrive in the mail today, and he wouldn’t tell me what it is.”

“Ah,” Erik does nothing to hide the huge grin spreading on his face. “I should have known.”

“Shut up.” Erik playfully rolls his eyes. “Eat the pancakes.”

Erik chuckles but does as he’s told.

*****

“Your mail is here,” Erik calls out to Logan as he steps out to leave a few hours later.

Logan joins him a few seconds later, kneeling down to pick up the box. “Hm, it’s kind of heavy.”

“Let me know what it is,” Erik pats Logan’s shoulder and makes his way to his car. 

Logan retreats into the house, closing the door behind him and walks into the living room. Laura’s playing with her toys on the carpet in front of the couch, so Logan sits down and places the box on the table in front of him.

Laura looks up to her dad. “What’s the box?”

“We’re about to find out, monkey,” Logan replies, opening the delivery box.

Inside is another box, a little old but held together. Attached to the box, is a note. He carefully separates the piece of paper and unfolds it, immediately recognizing the handwriting.

 

_Found these the other day, thought you’d like to look through them. Brought back great memories. :)_

 

_Tony_

 

Logan smiles, folding the note again and placing it on the table next to the box. He opens it and finds many pictures and he can’t help the chuckle that escapes his lips.

Laura, however, is still confused and looking at Logan with wide eyes.

“These are pictures of me from a long time ago. Come here,” Logan pats his lap for Laura.

She stands up and moves to him, Logan picking her up and settling her in his lap.

Logan brings out a photo and holds it for Laura to see. “This is me,” he points to himself.

Laura then points to the other man standing next to him. “Who?”

“That’s Tony,” Logan smiles. “Most of these pictures are probably of me and Tony when we were younger,” he points to the box. 

Laura giggles, reaching her hand into the box and pulling out another picture. She shows it to Logan.

Logan immediately remembers the day it was taken and laughs. 

“See that man whose face is covered in cake frosting? That’s me. Tony had a surprise birthday party for me and covered my face with the frosting after I blew the candles,” Logan explains.

Fascinated by the story, Laura giggles harder. 

Logan smiles, his heart filling with warmth at the memory, pumping the sensation to the rest of his body.

They spend another two hours going through more pictures and Logan tells Laura the story behind each of them.

 

*****

The day arrived, and Erik drops by Logan’s house before they’re set to go meet Tony. Erik uses his key to get in, walking into the living room to see Logan braiding Laura’s hair.

“I see you finally managed to do it right,” Erik chuckles.

“Thank God for YouTube,” Logan nods. 

“Amen.”

“And we’re all done,” Logan announces after tying the hairband at the bottom of the braid. He kisses the top of Laura’s head. “Go put on your shoes,” he says.

“Ah ah, where’s my hug?” Erik asks just as Laura starts walking to her bedroom.

She giggles, turning to Erik and he gets on his knees to give her a good hug. “That’s better, now go put those shoes on.”

“Just…behave, alright?” Logan looks at Erik. “I don’t want Tony thinking my best friend is—”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t sweat it. I’ll behave, you have my word,” Erik bows his head.

Logan narrows his eyes at Erik until he hears Laura’s voice from behind. 

“Go, go,” she urges the men.

Both chuckle, Logan takes Laura’s hand and picks up his keys with the other. “We’re going.” 

*****

“I want to hear stories, all of them,” Erik tells Tony, who’s sitting beside him on a bench.

They decided to meet in Central Park, giving Tony the chance to take Newt out, seeing as the weather was nice and he and Laura were currently playing catch. She’d throw his ball and he’d run after it, dropping it back at her feet and wagging his tail as she ruffles his fur and once again, throws the ball. 

“Don’t feel pressured to say anything,” Logan says, handing Tony and Erik two cups of coffee. He takes a seat on the other side of Tony, putting down the cup holder that contains one more cups, aside from his own. “Rhodey just texted, he’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“I think it’s best to wait for him, you’ll get more than you bargained for,” Tony winks at Erik. 

Logan playfully rolls his eyes, taking a sip from his coffee. 

“Daddy!”

Logan redirects his eyes to Laura, his smile getting bigger as he watches her and Newt together. “Good job, darlin! You having a good time?”

Laura nods with a lot of enthusiasm and giggles when Newt licks her cheek. She turns around and throws the ball, the dog happily trotting after it.

Erik doesn’t miss the way Tony’s looking at Logan and then at Laura and Newt. His gaze is so soft and full of admiration and longing. 

Logan stands up when he spots Rhodey walking towards them, waving a hand.

“Hey, glad you could make it,” Logan says, wrapping his arms around Rhodey.

“Of course,” Rhodey replies, returning the hug.

“Rhodey, this is Erik, Erik, Rhodey,” Logan introduces when they pull apart. 

They shake hands. “It’s good to finally meet you,” Erik smiles.

“Likewise,” Rhodey nods. “Where’s the little one?”

Logan points to Laura and Newt playing together. “Laura,” he calls out.

His voice captures both of their attention and Newt rushes over when he spots Rhodey, eager to greet his friend. 

“Come here, baby,” Logan says, and Laura slowly walks over.

“Hey, buddy,” Rhodey kneels, ruffling Newt’s fur and chuckling when the excited dog licks his cheek.

“Laura, this is Uncle Rhodey, another one of daddy’s friends,” Logan tells Laura, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Hi,” Laura waves.

“Hi, sweetheart. It’s good to meet you,” Rhodey smiles. 

Laura shyly smiles back. 

Erik goes and picks Laura up, adjusting her on his hip. “Do you want to hear some funny stories about your daddy? Cause I sure do,” he looks at the little girl.

Laura giggles.

“She’s on board,” Erik nods. “Let the storytelling begin.” 

Logan hands Rhodey his cup of coffee and they all sit on the bench. Erik balances Laura on his lap with an arm around her. Rhodey sits next to them then Tony and Logan sits next to him. 

“This should be good,” Logan says.

“Oh, it will be,” Erik winks. 


End file.
